Conventional power distribution boxes may include circuit boards with electrical components attached thereto. Typically, the arrangement of the electrical components on the circuit board may be dictated by an arrangement of electrical terminals of a wiring harness electrical connector that connects to the power distribution box. This may result in a less than an efficient or optimized design with some circuit boards.